


Тик-так

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Билли несется по жизни, как по хайвею - на полной скорости. Сможет ли он вписаться в поворот и на сей раз?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 31





	Тик-так

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - LoveGun88, Аурелиано, Собака серая.

Часы на стене в коридоре тикали. Громко. Почти оглушительно. 

Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так.

Стрелка неотвратимо двигалась по кругу. Секунды превращались в минуты, а минуты в часы. 

Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так.

Сколько он здесь просидел? Час? Два? Три? Как — всего двадцать минут? 

— Тише, молодой человек, тише.

Чёрт, он что, вслух это ляпнул? 

Дежурная медсестра, сидевшая за регистрационной стойкой, посмотрела на него, как на идиота и, бормоча что-то себе под нос, вернулась к своим делам. Кажется, только мысль, что она всё-таки на работе, помешала ей покрутить у виска пальцем. Что ж, Билли её не осуждал. Он, наверное, и впрямь сейчас смахивал на психа. Неудивительно. У него зуб на зуб не попадал от страха. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Билли решил немного размяться. Встав на ноги, он с удовольствием потянулся, расправляя затёкшую спину. Позвонки с хрустом встали на место, в голове прояснилось, но легче ни на йоту не стало. Он огляделся по сторонам и, не обнаружив поблизости ничего интереснее пальмы в горшке, направился в сторону лифта. Но тот надежд тоже не оправдал, и Билли пришлось вернуться. Что за дыра! Даже кофейного автомата здесь не найдёшь. И всё же ходьба успокаивала, и Билли несколько раз повторил свой маршрут по кругу. Благо, длинные больничные коридоры были словно специально созданы, чтобы их мерили шагами в ожидании приговора. 

— Эй, парень, — окликнула его пожилая негритянка с журналом в руках. — Хватит уже мельтешить, меня сейчас укачает.

— Пакетик принести? — с готовностью огрызнулся Билли.

Ему не терпелось сорвать на ком-нибудь злость. А тут такой шанс, даже козла отпущения не надо искать. Сам пришёл. Вернее, сама. Грех не воспользоваться. Но женщина лишь строго посмотрела на Билли поверх очков, и под её укоризненным взглядом желание пререкаться куда-то разом улетучилось. 

Из него будто вынули стальной стержень, который держал его на ногах, и Билли с готовностью плюхнулся обратно на своё место. Надо же, потрескавшийся кожзам даже остыть не успел. Откинувшись на жёсткую спинку, Билли поёрзал. Больничное кресло было неудобным до ужаса. Он вытянул ноги, но лучше не стало. Вскоре ему показалось, что этого недостаточно, и он забарабанил пальцами по обтрёпанному подлокотнику. Ожидание сводило с ума. 

И не только его. 

Наконец сидевшая по соседству женщина не выдержала и шлёпнула его по руке.

— Эй, дамочка! — он взвился, как ужаленный. — Что вы себе позволяете! 

Зря она нарывалась, Билли и так-то не отличался терпением, а сейчас и вовсе был, будто сжатая до отказа пружина. Только тронь, мигом получишь в лобешник.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

— Ради всего святого, парень, прекрати. Ты не один тут такой. Мы все здесь... нервничаем. 

Билли огляделся и пристыженно замолчал. 

Выстроившиеся в ряд кресла по обе стороны коридора были заполнены людьми. В основном молодые ребята вроде него: крепкие загорелые парни лет двадцати — двадцати пяти, но попадались среди них и девушки, и мужчины постарше. Мужчины обычно приходили по двое, садились рядышком, не касаясь друг друга, и неловко молчали. Эта женщина резко выбивалась из общей массы. 

«Её-то как угораздило?» — запоздало удивился он, вглядываясь в чёрное морщинистое лицо, но спросить не решился. Не хватало ещё схлопотать по морде за такие вопросы. Рука у дамочки была тяжёлая, а что она скора на расправу, Билли уже успел убедиться. Устало вздохнув, он снова принялся гипнотизировать взглядом часы на стене. Сердце отбойным молотком стучало в груди, но Билли убеждал себя, что это просто часы. Часы тикают. Громко.

Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так.

С каждым движением стрелки ему всё больше казалось, что циферблат вот-вот пойдёт трещинами, и секунды с тихим шелестом посыплются на пол, как старая штукатурка. Затем придёт уборщик, сметёт их в совок и выкинет на помойку, как мусор. А ведь это не просто секунды. Это осколки чьей-то жизни. Может быть, даже его жизни. 

Возможно, Билли сам во всём виноват и просто получил наконец по заслугам. Кто знает. Отец часто говорил, что он паршивая овца в семье и плохо кончит. Сопьётся или поймает пулю в перестрелке, связавшись с бандитами с мексиканской границы. Что ни говори, папа всегда умел обнадёжить. Но подцепить гей-чуму — пожалуй, уже немного за гранью. Какое-то нереальное западло. Билли не подписывался на такое. 

Из него и пидарас-то вышел — всем курам насмех. Какие там случайные связи, усатые мужики в кожаных штанах и оргии в ночных клубах. Пф! Он со школы не спал ни с кем, кроме Стива. Со школы, чтоб вы понимали. Со. Школы. 

Ну, почти. Пока не облажался полгода назад.

И что в итоге? Всё равно оказался здесь, в тускло освещённой приёмной муниципального госпиталя в Берлингтоне. Он нарочно забрался так далеко. Скажем прямо, Берлингтон далеко не единственное место в Калифорнии, где можно сдать анализы на ВИЧ анонимно. Но чем дальше от Сан-Диего, тем меньше шансов, что кто-то из знакомых увидит его здесь и расскажет всё Стиву.

Билли опять покосился на соседку. Она сидела слева от него, с виду совершенно спокойная, и разгадывала в журнале кроссворд. Но Билли видел, как мелко подрагивает в руке карандаш.

«Как же её угораздило», — подумал он снова, а потом досадливо отмахнулся. Какое ему вообще до этой дамочки дело, чёрт побери. Как _его_ угораздило, вот в чём вопрос.

Стрелки на часах пробили четыре. Мимо неторопливо прошла смуглая приземистая медсестра — скорее всего, мексиканка — с кипой узких жёлтых конвертов в руках. Дойдя до лаборатории, она локтем нажала на ручку, а затем скрылась за дверью.

Люди в приёмной зашевелились. Возле открывшегося окошка зазмеилась длинная очередь. Результаты анализов выдавали по расписанию, сразу после обеда. Но все здесь пришли заранее. Никто не хотел ждать ни одной лишней минуты. Слишком высоки были ставки. 

На него вдруг накатил страх. Он подкрался незаметно, а затем накрыл с головой, как волна-убийца в Халф Мун Бэй. Билли оцепенел. Ладони вспотели, к горлу подступила тошнота. Предметы вдруг обрели небывалую чёткость, как будто он смотрел на мир сквозь объектив фотоаппарата и наконец-то додумался навести резкость. Взгляд равнодушно скользил по коридору, выхватывая разрозненные детали.

Вот крепкозадая медсестра катит впереди себя тележку с лекарствами. Тележка дребезжит, подпрыгивает на стыках между плитками. Сестра — Билли прищурился, чтобы прочесть на бейдже фамилию — сестра Томпсон косится на наручные часы и устало вздыхает. Сколько ей ещё до конца смены?

На самом деле, Билли плевать. И на тележку, и на сестру Томпсон, и даже на сидевшую рядом строгую негритянку в очках, которая стояла теперь со скучающим видом возле противоположной стены. Но он готов был залипать на чём и на ком угодно, лишь бы только не думать, какой ответ его ждёт. 

Всё, что от него требовалось — оторвать задницу от стула и покончить наконец с ожиданием, с липким унизительным страхом. Но даже такая малость оказалась ему не по силам... Он просто не мог. Ноги не слушались, и Билли бездумно переводил глаза с одного на лица на другое, надолго ни на ком не задерживаясь. 

Его соседка невозмутимо разгадывала кроссворд, как будто не в больнице стояла, а в очереди к кассе в супермаркете. Оторвавшись на мгновение от журнала, она посмотрела на Билли. Уголки её губ приподнялись в грустной улыбке, и он отвернулся. Только этого ещё не хватало.

Чужая жалость обжигала не хуже ремня, но зато привела Билли в чувство. Он смог наконец взять себя в руки и двинулся в конец очереди. Тётка в очках одобрительно кивнула ему вслед.

За окошком сидела хорошенькая медсестра. Совсем молоденькая, чуть старше его самого. Карие глаза, пышно взбитые кудри, розовый блеск на губах. 

— Привет, милая. Есть что-нибудь для меня? — Билли наклонился к ней и подмигнул. 

Он сделал это без всякого умысла. Просто так, от нервов, чтобы слегка разрядить обстановку. Но девушка не улыбнулась в ответ. Лицо оставалось хмурым и настороженным, а взгляд казался испуганным.

Новенькая, решил про себя Билли. Должно быть, ещё и недели здесь не работает. А то бы уже привыкла к заигрываниям умирающих.

Он усмехнулся. Одно лишь подозрение на СПИД уже отсекало от мира живых. 

— Ваша фамилия, сэр? — спросила медсестра. Она старалась говорить бесстрастно, но голос выдавал её с головой. Она боялась. Билли чувствовал её страх.

— Что такое, крошка? Не нравлюсь? — внезапно Билли рассвирепел. 

Она вела себя с ним так, словно диагноз уже подтвердился. Нет, даже не так. Словно он уже умер. 

— Простите, сэр, мне нужно работать, — он старался поймать её взгляд, но девчонка упрямо таращилась в лежащий на столе список. — Назовите, пожалуйста, вашу фамилию.

Билли глубоко вдохнул через нос и, сдерживаясь, стиснул кулак. В ладонь больно впились острые края коротких ногтей. Он медленно выдохнул. 

— Да пошла ты, чёртова кукла... — Билли осёкся и, выдержав паузу, просто назвал свою фамилию. Затем взял в руки конверт и отошёл в сторону. 

Пока Билли ждал в приёмном покое, он думал, что прямо там и вскроет конверт. Так многие делали, почему нет. Со всех сторон то и дело раздавались вздохи облегчения. Радостный смех разносился в воздухе мыльными пузырями. Люди благодарили бога, смеялись, плакали — всё сразу. 

Билли глядел на них, и в душе разгоралась надежда. Ему повезёт. Должно повезти. Не могла же одна-единственная ночь перечеркнуть всё его будущее?

Со Стивом они с самого начала трахались просто так, без резинок. Какой смысл? Никто ведь не залетит. О том, что можно подцепить кое-что похлеще беременности, Стив как-то и не задумывался. А Билли просто до чёртиков был рад шансу избавиться от ненавистных гондонов. Кто вообще захочет трахаться в противогазе, если нет угрозы стать в одночасье папашей? Не он точно. 

За время, что они встречались, Билли так расслабился, что в ту ночь даже и не подумал о презервативах. Он был слишком пьян и расстроен. 

Думать ни о чём не хотелось. Хотелось забыться. Перестать быть. Стать кем-то другим на час или два, и просто касаться чужого разгорячённого тела. Просто чувствовать влажные поцелуи на своей коже. Всего-навсего. 

Разве это так много?

Билли стоял чуть поодаль, когда гудение толпы прорезал вдруг дикий вопль, похожий на рёв Кинг-Конга, ни больше ни меньше. Он вздрогнул и оторвал глаза от конверта. В дальнем углу, возле комнатной пальмы, плакал навзрыд тощий паренёк лет семнадцати-восемнадцати. Светлые волосы, линялая джинсовка, воротник из овчины, заросшая щетиной физиономия... Словом, ничего особенно. Но слёзы текли и текли по лицу, а он даже не пытался их остановить. Просто захлёбывался слезами, и всё. 

Билли никогда не видел, чтобы так плакали. Как по покойнику. Только на сей раз покойник себя оплакивал сам. Заранее. 

Незавидная участь.

Несколько секунд к нему были все прикованы взгляды, а затем люди вернулись к своим делам и перестали обращать на парнишку внимание. Кто-то, не веря своему счастью, снова и снова перечитывал результаты анализов, кто-то торопился поскорее уйти и на ходу одёргивал на себе куртку, ну, а кто-то просто хотел пить и, стоя возле автомата с газировкой, деловито хлопал себя по карманам в поисках мелочи. Все были поглощены собой. И это казалось... правильным. Была бы жизнь, а проблемы и радости точно найдутся, только свистни.

Билли заторопился к выходу. Скорее на волю, подальше от больничных стен и тяжёлого, пропахшего лекарствами воздуха. По дороге взгляд невольно цеплялся за лица пациентов. Испуганные. Растерянные. Помертвевшие. Лица с остановившимся взглядом. Иногда радостные. Но реже, намного реже.

До встречи со Стивом Билли, как и любой молодой парень, готов был трахнуть всё, что шевелится. Одноклассницы, студентки, горячие мамочки — он отрывался по полной, ни в чём себе не отказывал. Потом — как отрезало.

Билли не перестал замечать вокруг себя знойных красоток, он по-прежнему всё видел: и манящие губы, и груди, и задницы. Но ни одна, даже самая горячая тёлка не стоила риска. Он знал, что Стив не захочет ни с кем делиться. Не такой он человек. А Билли слишком боялся его потерять. 

Что он, дебил, что ли? 

Не-не-не. Он и без того слишком часто ходил по краю. Пока Стив ему доверяет, у Билли всё в шоколаде. Но стоит раз оступиться, как всё посыплется, словно карточный домик. Билли не сомневался. 

У каждого есть свой предел, и Стив не исключение. У него и так оказались на удивление крепкие нервы. Стив не стал психовать, когда осознал, что ему нравится парень. Он не впал в отчаяние, когда понял, какой именно парень ему нравится. Нет, правда, Билли готов был ему зааплодировать. Сам бы он на его месте уже мчал на полной скорости до самой мексиканской границы. А Стив… Стив остался. 

«Камикадзе недоделанный», — хмыкнул он с нежностью. 

Скрипнули стеклянные двери, и пропитанные страхом больничные стены остались наконец позади. Снаружи припекало. В глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет, и Билли поспешил нацепить тёмные очки. Пахло нагретым за день асфальтом, хот-догами из ближайшего ларька, цветущей джакандрой и свежим ветром. 

Надо же, полчаса назад он ничего из этого не заметил. 

Остановившись на широком бетонном крыльце, он достал сигареты и закурил. В воздухе поплыл терпкий запах крепкого табака. Горло продрало, зато в голове сразу же прояснилось. Бросив искоса взгляд на зажатый в руке конверт, Билли поморщился и засунул его поглубже в карман джинсовки. 

Не всё сразу, окей? 

Он затянулся поглубже, выдохнул через ноздри струю дыма и уставился вдаль, с задумчивостью наблюдая за машинами, снующими мимо ворот госпиталя.

Когда у них со Стивом всё только начиналось, Билли даже не задумывался, может у них что-то выгореть или нет. Об этом и речи не шло. Разовый перепихон, эксперимент, дань любопытству — вот чем была для него эта связь. 

Билли давно тянуло к Королю Стиву, хоть он и не смел себе в этом признаться. В школьной душевой он пожирал Стива глазами, пользовался каждым удобным случаем, чтобы прикоснуться к нему ненароком, но дальше смутных фантазий дело не шло. Поэтому, когда весной на тусовке Харрингтон, бухой в дымину, зажал его на заднем дворе и засосал так, что голова закружилась, а почва ушла из-под ног, Билли поначалу растерялся. 

В голове шумело. Отцовские нравоучения сидели в печёнках, затрещины и оплеухи обидой звенели в ушах, а член в штанах — как с удивлением обнаружил он — стоял колом и буквально умолял о разрядке. И тогда Билли не придумал ничего лучше, как «попробовать» папане назло. В конце концов, не такой человек Билли Харгроув, чтобы отказываться от секса, когда тот сам плывёт к нему в руки.

Билли сделал последнюю затяжку и, бросив окурок под ноги, двинулся через всю парковку к машине. 

Совместной дрочкой дело не обошлось. Не кончилось всё и минетом. И на следующее утро, к удивлению Билли, Харрингтон тоже не стал его избегать. 

Он успокаивал себя, что Стив просто наивный дурак и не знает ещё, с кем связался. Он был уверен, что не пройдёт и пары недель, как тот сообразит, во что вляпался, и свалит в туман, сделав ручкой ему на прощание. Он даже мысли не допускал, что может действительно нравиться Стиву, что они могут… встречаться. Пусть и втайне от всех. Но Стив не сдавался, и в конце концов Билли вынужден был признать, что вне койки они тоже неплохо ладят. 

Вот только привычка облизывать тёлочек взглядом раз за разом нарушала хрупкое равновесие между ними. И хотя Харрингтон не подавал вида, Билли знал, что всякий раз, как он флиртует у него на глазах с какой-нибудь хорошенькой цыпочкой, Стив ревнует и злится. 

Что ж, Билли не мог его за это винить. Слишком часто папаша Харрингтон задерживался в конторе по вечерам, трахая на рабочем столе секретаршу, чтобы тот придерживался свободных взглядов ещё и в этом вопросе. Билли много раз обещал себе завязать с этими играми, но потом всё равно не мог удержаться от искушения. Будто чёрт толкал под руку. 

Но рано или поздно всякому терпению приходит конец. Пришел и черёд Стива. В тот вечер они вдрызг разругались, и Билли свалил в ночь на поиски приключений. Не то чтобы с ними и раньше такого не происходило. Его частенько заносило на поворотах. Порой он творил лютую дичь, и только звериное чутьё помогало ему в последний момент вывернуть руль и спасти положение. Они мирились, и жизнь шла своим чередом, пока Билли снова не попадала вожжа под хвост, и всё начиналось заново. Но в тот раз он всё-таки перегнул палку. Всего-навсего невинный флирт, ничего больше. Но Стива задело за живое, и он велел ему убираться.

Казалось, он сам поразился, что произнёс это вслух, настолько удивлённый у него был вид. У Билли же внутри всё оборвалось. Он как-то сразу поверил, что Стив сказал это всерьёз. Но вместо того, чтобы засунуть своё эго себе в жопу и извиниться, как нормальный человек, Билли гадко ухмыльнулся и облизал губы.

— Да ради бога. Можно подумать, меня что-то здесь держит, — сказал он как можно небрежнее. Затем схватил куртку и ключи от Камаро и свалил к чёртовой матери. 

Внутри всё заледенело от страха, в горле стоял ком размером с кулак, но Билли упорно делал вид, что дела зашибись, лучше и не бывает. Как ни в чём не бывало он доехал до ближайшей телефонной будки, выудил из кармана горсть четвертаков и принялся обзванивать всех знакомых подряд. Благо недостатка в приятелях он никогда не испытывал.

Бобби, Род и Крис оказались заняты, Мэтт на звонок не ответил, его где-то черти носили, а вот на пятом звонке ему наконец повезло. 

После нескольких длинных гудков в трубке раздался щелчок, послышалась громкая музыка, гул голосов, а затем на том конце провода прозвучал голос Ларри Хьюлетта. 

— Алло, «Североамериканская ассоциация любви мужчин и мальчиков», я вас слушаю, — торжественно объявил тот заплетающимся языком

На миг Билли опешил, затем до него дошло. 

«Кажется, вечеринка в самом разгаре, — усмехнулся он мысленно. — Как раз то, что нужно». 

— Старик, это Билли. Билли Харгроув. Я заеду через полчаса? — он не стал ходить вокруг да около, ещё чего не хватало. — С меня выпивка.

— О чём речь! Подваливай, — невозмутимо ответил Ларри и повесил трубку.

Билли сильно сомневался, что тот и через пятнадцать минут вспомнит о звонке, но ему было плевать. К тому же с пивом в багажнике ты на любой вечеринке станешь желанным гостем.

И правда, стоило Билли появиться на пороге с парой упаковок пива наперевес, его тут же встретили бурными аплодисментами. Не успел он войти, как ему уже сунули в руку пластиковый стакан с каким-то адовым пойлом и увлекли на середину гостиной, где народ уже вовсю отрывался под AC/DC. Билли оказался зажат между двумя хорошенькими брюнетками, похожими друг на друга, как две капли воды, и вскоре танцы и выпивка сделали своё дело. Тоска в груди свернулась клубком, как змея, и улеглась прямо под сердцем. 

Он опрокидывал стакан за стаканом, пока голова не стала тяжёлой, а ноги ватными. Мигали разноцветные огни, перед глазами проносились неоновые молнии. В голове приятно шумело, музыка из колонок вибрировала во всём теле, и в какой-то момент он обнаружил себя полулежащим на диване в одних джинсах. От футболки он, помнится, избавился, когда в комнате стало слишком жарко и душно. Но, видимо, это не помогло, и теперь у Билли на коленях сидела соблазнительная шатенка и водила кусочком льда по его груди. 

Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как отрубиться, что поднимался по лестнице, на ходу целуясь с той самой девицей и пытаясь нашарить под её кофточкой застёжку бюстгальтера.

Пробуждение вышло безрадостным. Когда Билли проснулся, на улице стояли сизые предрассветные сумерки. Фонари мигали и гасли один за другим. Сквозь ситцевые занавески в комнату пробивался утренний свет, серый и унылый, как ряса монашки.

Виски ныли. Ресницы слиплись и покрылись коркой. Губы за ночь высохли, потрескались и стали будто чужие. Его мучила жажда. 

Билли со стоном сел на кровати, растёр лицо ладонями, разгоняя кровь, и огляделся по сторонам.

Он лежал в чужой смятой постели. Голый, не считая носка на правой ноге. Рядом с ним, лицом в подушку, спала такая же голая, а главное, совершенно незнакомая деваха. 

Кажется, именно с ней он целовался вчера на лестнице, но если бы его попросили подтвердить под присягой, Билли бы не рискнул. Та вроде была шатенкой, а у этой волосы светлые, длинные... 

Он опустил взгляд ниже. 

Ну хоть задница по-прежнему хороша, и на том спасибо.

Одежда была разбросана по всей комнате. Скомканные джинсы в углу, — его или её? — лифчик на тумбочке... 

На периферии сознания забрезжили воспоминания прошлой ночи. Всего лишь обрывочные фрагменты. Звуки поцелуев, вздохи и стоны. Сиськи с набухшими сосками, покачивающиеся над головой, пока эта красотка скакала на нём, будто объезжала быка на родео. Безумные глаза с расширившимися зрачками, испарина над верхней губой и влажное прикосновение вспотевшей кожи к груди, когда всё закончилось.

Секс был отличный. Просто охренительный секс. Билли не жалел о нём ни секунды. Его волновал только один вопрос. Как, чёрт побери, теперь из этого дерьма выкрутиться? 

Билли выскользнул из-под простыни. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить партнёршу, нашарил трусы на полу рядом с кроватью и принялся торопливо одеваться. 

Спустившись по лестнице, он убедился, что весь кампус спит беспробудным сном. Народ лежал вповалку на диванах в гостиной, кое-кто даже устроился под столом в обнимку с бутылкой «Джим Бима». 

Повсюду валялись смятые пивные банки и пакеты из-под чипсов. Он сунул нос на кухню в поисках снеди, но там его ждало разочарование. На всех поверхностях стояли пластиковые стаканчики, кое-где на дне даже плескалась прозрачная жидкость, но еды не было и в помине. Пустые бутылки из-под выпивки батареей громоздились в углу: текила, ром, вискарь... Неплохо вчера гульнули. Неудивительно, что голова сегодня трещит по швам.

Чуть поодаль возле раковины стояла полупустая бутыль кола-колы с отвинченной крышкой. Избавить его от головной боли ей было слабо, но справиться с похмельной тошнотой кола помогала всегда, без осечки.

Билли подозревал, что туда специально что-то подмешивают, иначе как объяснить, что люди пьют ее галлонами и не бегут сразу же прямиком к унитазу? В одном стакане, должно быть, не меньше ведра сахара! 

Он потянулся за бутылкой и тут же отпрыгнул, едва не наступив босой ногой на осколки. Стало ясно, почему бутылка дожила до утра.

Заглянув в ванную, Билли убедился, что там тоже храпит пьяная вдребадан парочка и с сомнением посмотрел на кран... Ну его к чёрту. Плюнув на всё, он решил ехать домой, сдаваться с повинной. Умыться и выпить кофе он может и по пути на заправке. Стив там наверняка уже давно с ума сходит. 

Во всяком случае, Билли на это надеялся. 

Стив действительно ждал. Не успел Билли повернуть в замочной скважине ключ и крадучись пробраться в квартиру, как сразу же его увидел. 

Стив сидел в гостиной перед включённым телевизором. По NBC передавали утренние новости, но Билли, хоть убей, не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что говорил диктор, потому что его бормотание напрочь заглушал оглушительный храп.

Стив крепко спал. Голова лежала на спинке дивана, скрещенные руки покоились на груди. Возможно, накануне поза задумывалась как воинственная, но то было вчера. А сейчас вид у Стива был измученный и довольно помятый. Волосы дыбом, на небритом подбородке вскочил прыщ, а под глазами залегли тени. 

Красавчик, да и только.

Молча постояв над ним пару минут мрачной тенью, Билли спохватился и притащил из спальни вязаный плед. Но как только он попытался укрыть Стива, тот сразу встрепенулся и открыл глаза. 

— С добрым утром, принцесса, — криво ухмыльнулся Билли, присаживаясь на подлокотник. В голову с запозданием пришла роскошная идея разбудить Стива минетом в качестве извинений, но момент уже был упущен. 

Чёртово лестничное остроумие. Не бухаться же теперь на колени? 

Стив сощурился и подслеповато заморгал. Билли терпеливо ждал, когда тот окончательно проснётся. 

— Скверно выглядишь, — сказал наконец Стив и зябко закутался в плед до самого подбородка. 

— От красавчика слышу.

— А чувствуешь себя ещё хуже, — добавил Стив после паузы. 

— Ага, — Билли не стал отпираться.

Наклонившись, он хмыкнул и прижался лбом к прохладному лбу. Ему и впрямь было паршиво. И похмелье не имело к этому ни малейшего отношения. 

Разумеется, они помирились. А как же иначе? Конечно, не обошлось без нотаций, но Билли не жаловался. В конце концов, он ведь и впрямь дал тогда маху. Стив не подозревал даже, насколько. Но вместо того, чтобы надеть ему на голову мусорную корзину и вытолкать с вещами взашей, он даже покормил Билли завтраком. 

Охренеть. Просто охренеть.

Пристроившись в уголке, он во все глаза смотрел, как Стив колдует возле плиты, ни на минуту не прекращая бубнить. Билли даже толком не вслушивался. Сидел тихо за столом, жевал сэндвич с курицей, кивал, поддакивал в нужных местах. 

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? 

Стив обернулся в ответ на очередное «ага» и возмущённо взмахнул деревянной шумовкой.

— Да, — кивнул Билли. — Я сволочь, я в курсе. — И снова впился зубами в сэндвич. 

Стив с раздражением закатил глаза.

Он мог ругаться сколько угодно, Билли пропускал всё мимо ушей. Какое ему дело, что бубнит в приступе раздражения Стив, если он по-прежнему варит ему кофе и мимоходом целует в висок после душа? Это и есть главное. Билли был в этом уверен.

Жизнь потекла своим чередом. Учёба, подработки, поездки на пляж, пятничные попойки на кампусе. Пустячные ссоры и мозговыносящий секс после них. 

Лёжа без сил на развороченной кровати после очередного примирения, Билли вяло думал, что готов хоть каждый день доводить Стива до белого каления, лишь бы он и дальше трахал его вот так: жёстко, нетерпеливо, выколачивая остатки любых мыслей из головы. Но в следующий момент Стив целовал его в висок, и Билли краснел и прятал лицо, зарываясь носом ему в шею. Он не заслужил такой нежности. Он не заслужил Стива.

Признание вертелось на самом кончике языка, обжигая, как зерна кайенского перца. Каждый раз, когда Билли чувствовал знакомый зуд, он тяжело смотрел исподлобья на Стива, кусал губы, а потом торопливо целовал, опасаясь, как бы не сболтнуть лишнего ненароком. 

Стив ни о чём не догадывался, Билли не сомневался. И ничего не собирался менять. В жизни полно моментов, когда честность нужна, как рыбке зонтик. Ну, облегчит он душу, и что потом? Кому станет от этого лучше? Стиву? Да не смешите!

Признаются в изменах лишь идиоты. Прощают — только трусы и слабаки. Стив не был ни тем, ни другим. А Билли не мог его потерять. Поэтому даже когда чувство вины начинало подтачивать его изнутри, он упорно держал рот на замке. 

Поначалу он ни о чём не подозревал. Сомнения начали закрадываться ему в голову лишь спустя несколько месяцев. 

Шумиха в прессе набирала обороты постепенно. Всё чаще в газетах стало встречаться новое слово — СПИД. По телевизору говорили об эпидемии, но Билли не слушал внимательно. Какое ему дело до какого-то гриппа? У него есть дела поважнее. 

В марте истекал срок аренды. По новому договору скотина-домовладелец хотел на тридцать процентов больше, и сколько Билли ни торговался, тот не соглашался скостить им даже полтинник. Поэтому все свободные вечера Билл проводил, мотаясь по городу в поисках новой квартиры. Но потом о болезни заговорили в новостях и вечерних ток-шоу. 

Гей-чума, так они её называли. Очень мило с их стороны. Когда священник в прямом эфире назвал СПИД карой божьей, обрушившейся на Америку за грех мужеложества, Билли чуть не запустил яблоком в телевизор, но даже и не подумал провериться. 

На кой чёрт? Он же тут ни при чём. 

В Стиве он был уверен на все сто процентов. Даже на двести. А сам он больше ни с кем из парней и не спал, даже в голову не приходило. Зачем? Ведь есть Стив. Было один раз с девчонкой по пьяной лавочке, когда они поругались, и Харрингтон велел ему убираться. Но это же не считается, правда ведь?

Тема продолжала всплывать в новостях снова и снова. То и дело появлялись заметки в журналах, большие газетные развороты. Врачи называли Нью-Йорк и Сан-Франциско очагами заражения, святые отцы — Содомом и Гоморрой. Билли не нравился ни тот, ни другой вариант. В группу риска стали включать не только геев, но и бродяг, наркоманов. Билли занервничал.

В июле ему попалась статья в журнале «Время» про знаменитостей, умерших от СПИДа. Среди шести мужчин оказалась всего одна женщина — Джиа Каранджи, фотомодель. Имя ни о чём не говорило ему, но лицо показалось смутно знакомым. Чуть покопавшись в памяти, Билли даже вспомнил, откуда. 

Конечно. Журнал «Вог» — его первая кража. Билли стукнуло двенадцать, когда он стащил журнал с прилавка ради голых фоток этой малышки. Тот снимок занимал целый разворот. 

Большая чёрно-белая фотография, на которой Джиа стояла за сетчатым забором из проволоки, совершенно обнажённая. Руки стыдливо прикрывали треугольник волос между ног, но взгляд исподлобья — дикий, решительный, почти свирепый — пробирал до мурашек. Билли смотрел на неё, затаив дыхание. Агрессия, уязвимость и секс — всё в равных пропорциях. Идеальный коктейль. 

После той статьи, промаявшись неделю, Билли решил сдать кровь на анализ. Ещё несколько дней ушло на поиски клиники. И вот результаты у него на руках, а он всё никак не может набраться храбрости и вскрыть проклятый конверт, будь он неладен! 

Билли со злостью треснул ладонью по рулю. Затем тяжело вздохнул и повернул ключ зажигания. Спустя полчаса он обнаружил себя на другом конце города возле старого кинотеатра на углу Джамп-стрит. С афиши на него смотрел Брюс Уиллис с пушкой в руках, всем своим видом обещая забористый боевик, и Билли подумал: почему бы и нет? Уже через десять минут он сидел в кресле с ведёрком попкорна и ждал начала сеанса. А в кармане куртки тем временем ждали своего часа результаты анализов. Он так их и не распечатал.

После кино он долго бродил по бульвару. Мерил шагами мощёные плиткой дорожки, кормил уток в пруду, стоя под табличкой «Не кормить уток», бросил пару монет уличным музыкантам. Потом набрёл на спортивный бар и, хотя выпить не тянуло, завис там на пару часов. 

По телеку передавали трансляцию с Олимпиады, и Билли вместе с толпой болельщиков с замиранием сердца следил, как русские уделывают американскую сборную по баскетболу, словно сопливых щенят. Каждый заброшенный мяч они встречали то радостным гиканьем, то сокрушённым гудением, смотря в чью пользу было очко. Но всё оказалось напрасно. Реванш взять не удалось, русские от них и мокрого места не оставили. Впрочем, нет худа без добра. Под напором эмоций страх, крепко державший его за горло, наконец отступил, и Билли снова ненадолго почувствовал себя живым. 

Вспомнил об анализах он, только когда вышел из бара, и настроение резко испортилось. Как будто Билли — арестант в камере смертников, и надзиратель только что унёс поднос с остатками его последнего ужина и закрыл за собой дверь. Его словно придавило бетонной плитой. Стало ужасно жалко себя и страшно.

Всю дорогу домой он то и дело похлопывал нагрудный карман, чёртов конверт и сквозь грубый деним обжигал ему пальцы. Билли даже начал всерьёз опасаться, не останется ли на груди клеймо в форме прямоугольника. 

Уже дома, на кухне, Билли не выдержал. Торопливо разорвав конверт, он отбросил его в сторону, развернул сложенный вдвое листок и пробежался по нему взглядом. Буквы расплывались перед глазами. Когда зрение наконец сфокусировалось, и он смог прочесть, что там написано, то увидел жирную надпись: результат на ВИЧ отрицательный. На официальном бланке. Чёрным по белому. Отрицательный. Господи, спасибо. Отрицательный.

Билли закрыл лицо руками и расхохотался. А потом обессиленно лёг грудью на стол. Кажется, у него началась истерика. Он всё смеялся, смеялся, смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Только услышав, как поворачивается в замочной скважине ключ, Билли сумел наконец взять себя в руки. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Стив с криком: «Я дома!» шумно завозился в прихожей. Что-то с глухим стуком упало и покатилось по полу. Услышав, как Стив чертыхнулся, Билли коротко усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он на что угодно был готов спорить, что упал зонт. Неуклюжий Стив постоянно сшибал его с полки. 

Скрипнули половицы, раздался звук шагов, а следом за ним в дверях показался и сам Стив. 

— Привет, ты уже приехал? А чего молчишь?

— Да так, просто задумался, — Билли мотнул головой, украдкой смахнув слёзы в уголках глаз.

— Что у тебя там? — Стив кивком указал на разорванный конверт.

— Ничего, просто рекламная листовка, — соврал Билли, сгребая со стола разбросанные бумажки. И когда Стив подошёл сзади и наклонился к нему, метким броском запустил скомканные листки в мусорную корзину.

Правильно ли он поступил? Чёрт его знает. Если бы анализ оказался положительным, Билли бы признался во всём. Ну... почти. Он бы заставил Стива пойти и провериться, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Но раз он чист... Нет уж, дудки.

Билли задумчиво перехватил ладонь Стива и положил себе на грудь. Хотелось обнять его, крепко, так, чтобы рёбра стонали, но он сдержался. 

Вечером после секса Стив отрубился, как всегда, в считанные секунды, а Билли ещё долго лежал в постели без сна, прижавшись к тёплой спине и слушал, как в груди размеренно, словно стрелки часов, бьётся его сердце.

Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так.


End file.
